


Sweatpants, Hair Tied (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Winter Break is here!!! You and Bucky have no plans on going home for break due to being swamped with work. But it’s okay. You’re both completely fine lounging around your shared apartment watching movies and cuddling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 8





	Sweatpants, Hair Tied (College AU)

Once you and Bucky finished your last final, you both left campus and rushed back home to your shared apartment. You entered the place and threw your bags onto the ground and both ran to the bedroom. You canonballed onto the mattress and Buck followed suit, landing right next to you.

You gave a content sigh, “FREEDOOOOM!”

Bucky laughed, “Ugh! So glad winter break is here! Get to spend time with my girl and-”

There’s a scuffling and pitter patter of feet. Your dog, Winter, burst into your room and hopped onto the bed right in between you and Bucky, “Winter!” You exclaimed. 

You scratched your dog behind his ear as he licked Bucky’s face. Bucky giggled, “Hiya, pal. Get to be seeing us a lot more. Betcha excited ‘bout that, huh?” Winter happily barked and hopped off the bed and out the bedroom door to do, Lord knows what. 

You scoot closer to Bucky and rested your head on his chest, “So we both don’t have work today. So what shall we do?”

“Change into comfy clothes, cuddle and watch Netflix until we fall asleep?”

You nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

You got out of bed and began discarding your t-shirt and jeans all the while Bucky just watched you with a small, loving smile on his face. You rolled your eyes and through your t-shirt at him. “Rude,” you heard him mutter.

You took out your sweats from your dresser and pulled out one of Bucky’s shirts. You slipped both of them on as well as some nice fuzzy socks. With the finishing touch, you pulled your hair out of your face and tied it up.

“There. Much better.” 

You exited the room while Bucky began to change, “I’ll find us a movie. You go get the popcorn and drinks.” 

“You got it, Buckster!”

You went to the cabinet and grabbed a packet of popcorn. You stuck it in the microwave and let it do its thing while you began to make some hot chocolate for you and Bucky.

Winter sat in the kitchen watching you gather the mugs, milk, and hot chocolate powder. You pat his head whilst you passed him, “Good boy, Winter.”

Bucky walked out of the bedroom donning a hoodie and some grey sweatpants, “Have a genre in mind?” He asked as he headed to the couch and grabbed the remote. 

“Something funny.” the microwave beeped and you retrieved the popcorn to then poor it all out into a large bowl. 

“Home Alone or Elf?” Bucky asked as he looked to you.

“Elf. Definitely.”

Bucky smiled and clicked on the selection. He paused it before it began to play. Winter hopped onto the couch next to him and Bucky smiled, “’Sup dog?” Bucky began to pet him and then started watching you make the cups of hot chocolate.

Even wearing sweatpants, your hair tied, and having no makeup on, Bucky still found you beautiful as ever. He watched as you hummed “Deck the Halls” to yourself as you poured the hot chocolate mix into the hot milk. You stirred it and then dropped some mini marshmallows. Once it was fully mixed, you inserted a peppermint candy cane to give it a more Christmas flavor. 

You picked up the mugs and carried it to Bucky. You handed him his and he thanked you, but not before pressing a gentle, loving kiss to your lips.

You smiled, but with a hint of confusion you asked, “What was that for?”

Bucky shrugged, “No reason. I just really love you.”

You giggled, “I love you too.” You took the blanket off from the couch’s armrest and spread it over you, Bucky, and Winter. You cuddled into his side and laid your head on his shoulder as the movie Elf began to play.


End file.
